Talk:APERTO
I love Mediterannean food!!! Make me a reservation haha :D Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 16:46, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Great! Well if you like this you'll like Martina's, and for something more upscale we also have this and this. I don't like to boast but Brunant does have the best food in the IWO. HORTON11: • 16:50, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :Oceana cuisine is way better though :P --OuWTB 17:07, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Than Lovian cuisine perhaps, but in no way can it match Brunanter chicken or fish like this :) HORTON11: • 17:15, September 16, 2013 (UTC) @Oos: No I've always liked Meditterenean cuisine better, especially Spanish food! Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 17:16, September 16, 2013 (UTC) : Well I have based the Brunanter cuisine a lot on the Spanish one, especially due to the geography. While the Dutch and English settlers might have brought some of their food and cuisine to the country in the 14th-15th and 17th-18th centuries, the climate, terrain, local agriculture and Spanish influence would have lead to them adopting local cuisine and food (such as having appetizers in the afternoon instead of tea). HORTON11: • 17:21, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Swedish cuisine is the best though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:33, September 16, 2013 (UTC) I live in England, so I love Indian cuisine! There's bascially an Indian restaurant in almost every British town, city or village. When I get Indian food, I always have chicken tikka masala with naan bread and coconut rice! Delicious :D Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 17:36, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :When I eat Indian food, I usually do not leave the toilet for another five hours :P --OuWTB 17:52, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I hope you don't do so when you eat Swedish food :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:34, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :::It's the weak Limburgish stomach. :P Though tikka masala was invented in Birmingham, so maybe that'd be a bit better. :P --Semyon 19:26, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure whether almost-kind-of-pseudo-whatever-indian-ish food would be that much better though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 19:29, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::It's not 'almost-kind-of-pseudo-whatever-indian-ish food.' It's Anglo-Indian, one of the great culinary innovations of the twentieth century. :o --Semyon 19:39, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::Haha, "Anglo-Indian" makes me think of what Dutch restaurants called Indonesian food. :P 77topaz (talk) 02:01, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::@stomach: No, I'd prefer to call it inferior ingredients :P --OuWTB 06:07, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Damn I love Indian food! Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 19:45, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :I actually prefer Chinese myself. :P But Indian is good too, as long as it's not too spicy. --Semyon 20:03, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Throw me in on the side of Chinese food, while I cannot designate any one culture of food as my favourite, I have to say I eat much more than my fair share of sweet and sour food. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:11, September 16, 2013 (UTC) There aren't many Chinese restaurants in my area, unfortunatelyFrijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 21:13, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :Then come to Gèssel :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 05:42, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Or any other place in the Netherlands: they shoot like mushrooms out of the ground è. If the family gets too large, they split up and nest in the next town :P--OuWTB 06:07, September 17, 2013 (UTC)